Enchanted
by ChristianBookNerd
Summary: For ninja's contest. Amy's at a Cahill reunion. A boring next that she has to get dressed up for and dance. A certain someone shows up. That night will change her life, and change all Cahills. Ian/Amy. Made for fan girls to squeal at.


Author's Note- This is for Ninja's Song-Fic contest. The song is Taylor Swift's "Enchanted". It takes place four or five years after the Clue Hunt. The point of this Song-fic is to make Ian/Amy fan girls go "Awwww!" So, it's Mary-Sue.

Disclaimer- I do not own the 39 Clues or Taylor Swift's "Enchanted".

~Amy's Point of View~

Ugh, another Cahill reunion. Ever since Grace's mansion had been built, these reunions had been held every year. All five Cahill branches got together for a formal night of dancing and mingling, not that they did. We had gotten closer, sure. We had to keep an eye on the Vespers. But we all either hated, or didn't trust each other.

The Janus had gathered in one corner of the room, their green formal dresses all different and creative. Their clothes were sequined, ruffled, or just original, most of them were dancing. The Ekats had on their gold and yellow formal dress. They were talking to one another about the latest inventions and scientific discoveries. The few Lucians that were here were dressed in scarlet and red. The ladies had on long, expensive dresses. Men had on expensive tuxedos. Most had on disapproving frowns and were all in one group, none were dancing. They were observing more than socializing. The Tomas looked like they were the most relaxed, smiles and jokes went through their part of the room, many girls were dressed in short, sapphire dresses, the boys looked like they wanted to punch their ties.

Usual.

I was wearing a black dress that came out at my waist and dropped down to my ankles. It was a little poof-y, it had a black satin top; if it was any longer I would have tripped. I am glad I have enough money now, to buy more expensive things. I could finally blend in.

I was waiting for the teen dance, one song each night was for just the high school and college aged guest to dance with one another. I wasn't planning on dancing; I just wanted to hear something other than classical music all night.

Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison were here. Sinead, Ted, and Ned were also here. Jonah was at a concert, I'm surprised he stayed famous this long. We all had gotten to be great friends.

Every year, two clue hunters never showed up, Ian and Natalie Kabra. They've been trying to stay out of the news, but you think they'd at least come to any Cahill reunion.

And, of course, after I said that, they have to show up.

They walked in, a little too late to be fashionable. Natalie walked in wearing a red dress; Ian wore a tuxedo and a red tie. Dan ran over to me.

"You see them too, right?"

"Yeah," I said back, shocked.

"About time they showed up for one of these things."

Ian and Natalie went to join the Lucians, of course. I shouldn't have expected otherwise.

It was about ten o'clock. The teen dance should start soon. I was getting bored. I wished that the Cahills could meet some people in other branches.

"It's that time of the night!" the speaker said over excitedly. "The teen dance! Boys and girls get a partner and enjoy dancing to Taylor Swift's, Enchanted! Janus took Janus, Tomas took Tomas, Lucian took Lucian, Ekat took Ekat, even Madrigal took Madrigal.

Then surprisingly, a Lucian came my way. I know he's new to this, but even if you just take a look around, you can see that branches don't mix.

"Do you want to dance?" Ian asked, holding out his hand.

I couldn't say no, it's the Madrigals' job to bring the branches closer. I had learned to trust him a few years ago, when he stood up to his mother and father. And I couldn't say no to those pleading amber eyes.

"S-sure," How and why does he do that to me? I haven't stuttered in years. "You might want to watch your feet, though. I'm not a good dancer."

He just smiled his cute smile. Stupid cute.

All of the Cahills stared as I took his hand. Well, at least they all are doing it together.

He led me out to the floor, the song started.

**Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place**

That's what all these reunions were like to me.

**Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

It was nice to see him again.

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

We started out talking, just to get my mind off all the eyes on us. I think he has a little sense of humor, now.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

I was stupid enough to look up, in his eyes. I blushed at first. Then we stared at each other like love-struck idiots. The world around me seemed to fade.

**The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake**

Yes, I have wondered about him time to time.

**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
"It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"**

I would love him to visit me. Hamilton and Sinead started dancing; a Tomas and Ekat. Janus girl with Ekat boy, one brave Lucian girl with a Janus boy, and a Tomas girl with a Madrigal boy. But, I wasn't paying attention.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

The strings of twinkling lights seemed like stars.

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

Not alone anymore.

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

By this time, we were the only ones on the floor. I didn't notice, though.

**This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends**

Please let there be another time.

**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**

I'll never forget you.

**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you**

He lifted me up and spun me around. We both were in another world.

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

Please.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

You are enchanting, this night was enchanting.

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

The song ended. We stopped dancing, but we didn't look away.

And then he kissed me, very lightly.

"This kiss has meaning, unlike the first. Please give me another chance."

I did, and never regretted it. And I also never forgot the looks on Dan's and Natalie's face that night.

I brought the Cahills together with one enchanting dance.

A.N- I tried to correct most of my errors! Thanks, KayeLuv for pointing them out to me! I know this plot is so over-used, but I did this for three reasons.

1. To write a 39 Clues FanFiction

2. To enter a contest

3. To write a SongFic

Doing all of these things together saves time! I know this fan-girl stuff isn't good, but I'm not too good at girly, romance-y stories!

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! EVEN FLAMES!


End file.
